


Making Love and Music

by mypoorfaves



Series: Born to Get That Dick [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (of course that's a tag), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Riding, Some Plot, Teasing, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, i blame the official art for this, inappropriate use of orchestral instruments, victor wants yuuri to fuck him on a piano and i am here to deliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: “Victor?” Yuuri asks upon walking through the front door, “Why is there a grand piano in our living room?”Said piano is beautiful and without a doubt brand new, with its shiny black surface and pristine white keys that look like they’ve never even been touched. It’s so polished Yuuri doesn’t doubt he’d be able to see his reflection. He’s hesitant to even lay a finger on it, lest he tarnish the perfection.What most catches Yuuri’s eyes, though, is Victor.He is a perfection that Yuuri would very much like to tarnish. He wears a silk robe that he’s barely even bothered to tie, putting a chiseled chest on display. The robe stops mid-thigh, exposing his beautiful long legs. He smiles at Yuuri from where he lays on top of the instrument, elegantly sprawled out on his back like a french girl Yuuri is considering painting more and more with each passing second.“Because I love you,” Victor answers simply.





	Making Love and Music

**Author's Note:**

> I was completely taken aback by the lack of smut fics based on the [latest official art](http://nikiforoov.net/post/174017214050/have-you-seen-the-new-yuri-on-concert-official), so I decided to write one myself! Aaand it completely got away from me haha, but I mean that's not really a bad thing, is it?
> 
> Also worth mentioning, I saw [this fanart here](https://miyakuli.tumblr.com/post/174047130124/enjin13-%E3%83%A6%E3%83%AA%E3%82%B3%E3%83%B3%E5%A4%A7%E9%98%AA%E3%83%8D%E3%82%BF-the-next-one-who-messes-up) and just had to include the concept.
> 
> I wrote a fic some time ago called [But I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047528) and I guess this can be seen as something of a companion piece to that.
> 
> Anyways without further ado let's get into it!

“Victor?” Yuuri asks upon walking through the front door, “Why is there a grand piano in our living room?”

Said piano is beautiful and without a doubt brand new, with its shiny black surface and pristine white keys that look like they’ve never even been touched. It’s so polished Yuuri doesn’t doubt he’d be able to see his reflection. He’s hesitant to even lay a finger on it, lest he tarnish the perfection.

What most catches Yuuri’s eyes, though, is Victor.

He is a perfection that Yuuri would very much like to tarnish. He wears a silk robe that he’s barely even bothered to tie, putting a chiseled chest on display. The robe stops mid-thigh, exposing his beautiful long legs. He smiles at Yuuri from where he lays on top of the instrument, elegantly sprawled out on his back like a french girl Yuuri is considering painting more and more with each passing second.

“Because I love you,” Victor answers simply.

Intrigued, Yuuri closes the door and makes his way over. “How much did this even cost?” he asks as he traces his fingers over the instrument’s surface. He considers the possibility that perhaps this is a rental, but quickly dismisses the idea. Given everything Yuuri has witnessed thus far since returning home, Yuuri has a feeling that the things Victor has planned would definitely void any terms of use. Plus, Yuuri wouldn't put it past Victor to spend a couple thousand dollars just to please his fiance.

“I remember you once told me you played piano,” Victor says, completely bypassing Yuuri’s question. “So now you can play it whenever you like.”

“You know we had my keyboard shipped over from Japan, right?” Yuuri points out, as if it’s not currently gathering dust in their shared closet.

“I know,” Victor replies. “But tell me it’s the same thing, Yuuri. This is so much more _beautiful,_ isn’t it?”

It’s obvious by his tone that Victor isn’t just referring to the piano, and Yuuri can do nothing but lick his lips and silently agree.

“Come on, play me something,” Victor invites in a smooth voice, content to stay draped over the piano. He knows how tempting he is to Yuuri, with his perfect body on display and his blue eyes that shine with promise from behind silver lashes.

Cheeks dusted pink, Yuuri takes a seat on the bench. It's soft and padded and unbelievably comfortable, and Yuuri is willing to bet his silver medal that it’s made of real leather. He lets his fingers travel over the piano keys, simply getting a feel for them. He can hardly remember the last time he's played. There's no sheet music in front of him, but he still has some pieces ingrained in his memory from the lessons he took as a child before skating became his top priority.

He starts with a simple set of scales to warm up. Victor hums his approval, then Yuuri begins to play for real. His fingers glide over the keys as if he has been doing this his whole life, and Yuuri finds himself mystified by the concept of muscle memory as it takes over. His playing isn't perfect, but Victor doesn't seem to mind. He is utterly transfixed on Yuuri, unable to tear his eyes away. (Then again, when is he ever?)

Yuuri finishes the piece to enthusiastic applause from Victor, who is positively beaming. He's sitting up now, his legs dangling off the edge of the piano. The robe has slipped off one of his shoulders, and Yuuri entertains the thought of sucking a bruise onto the currently unmarked skin. “Wow, that was wonderful, Yuuri!” Victor praises, and Yuuri is helpless to fight the heat rising in his cheeks. “Can you play another one?”

“Sure, I think I remember a couple more,” Yuuri says, stretching out his fingers.

“Great! But let's make this more fun. Let's play a little game,” Victor suggests. His eyes are sparking with mischief, and Yuuri is unable to resist falling into his trap.

“What kind of game?” he asks curiously.

“If you mess up, then you have to do whatever I say.”

Despite the game being completely one-sided, Yuuri is hardly one to back down from a challenge. Plus, he's not an idiot; he knows what Victor’s end goal is, and he’d be lying if he said he didn't want it too. “Sounds fun,” Yuuri accepts. “You're on.”

He starts playing another piece, one of his old favourites. His fingers walk along the keys as easy as breathing, and he allows himself to get lost in the music. At least until Victor tells him to stop.

“You made a mistake.”

Yuuri blinks. He thinks he executed it just fine. “How can you even tell? I didn't know you could play.”

“I can't play,” Victor says, “but I've heard this piece more than enough times to know that you played that part wrong.”

“Oh, is that so?” Yuuri asks with a hint of disbelief. The song he was playing was far from common, one written by an old Japanese composer. He had been taught it in one of his first classes, so it would be quite surprising if Victor happened to know it. More than likely he's just lying to further advance their game.

Victor nods. “I considered doing a routine to this piece, but I found it was missing a certain flare. Regardless, it is still very near and dear to my heart.”

Whether he's telling the truth or not, there's obviously no point in fighting Victor on this. “Alright,” Yuuri gives in. “What do you want me to do?”

“Close your eyes,” Victor says, and Yuuri does. “Good. Now keep playing like that.”

Yuuri instantly understands what Victor’s aim is here: With Yuuri’s eyes closed, he is much more likely to make a mistake, and therefore will have to do whatever Victor says once he inevitably messes up again. Yuuri did agree to the game, though, so it's with willing obedience that he keeps his eyes closed. His fingers find the keys again, getting a feel for them before delving in once more.

He takes it slowly. Decreasing the tempo wasn't against any of the rules they established. (Not that they even _did_ establish a set of rules.) He manages to do alright for a little while, but with his eyes closed not only is it more difficult but his other senses are heightened. He's acutely made aware of the sound of Victor shifting on top of the piano. Yuuri loses focus, wondering what Victor is doing, and it's not a surprise when his finger slips and Victor tsks.

“Another mistake, Yuuri,” he chides, and Yuuri can hear the smile in his voice. He's definitely much closer than he was a moment ago. Yuuri is just about to ask what Victor will have him do when the man requests, “Take off your shirt.”

Still keeping his eyes closed, Yuuri pulls his shirt up and over his head and lets it fall on the floor.

“Play another song.”

Yuuri nods wordlessly and resumes playing. The piece he plays is simple, a choice based on his current handicaps, but executing it well is far from easy as he is beyond distracted. His mind is more than willing to supply images of what Victor must look like, still dressed in that indecent excuse for a robe, putting himself on display on top of the piano, practically begging for Yuuri to take him. It doesn’t help that he can feel Victor’s eyes roaming over every inch of his body like a physical caress.

“Beautiful,” Victor praises, and Yuuri is unsure if he means the song or the one playing it. “Your body was born to make music. Whether it’s your feet dancing on the ice, or your fingers gliding across the keys of the piano, you captivate me with your beauty.” Yuuri’s cheeks flush crimson as he tries to ignore the words in favour of focusing on not messing up, but ultimately fails as Victor goes on. “You have such lovely hands, Yuuri,” Victor purrs. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

Yuuri swallows hard and says nothing. Yes, he can think of a few times he has been complimented for his hands and the things he can do with them. Namely by the man in front of him.

“I love your hands,” Victor says in a low tone, as if reading Yuuri’s mind. “And your fingers… I love their size, and how they move… how they feel… Surely they could be doing far better things right now?”

 _Like playing me instead of the piano,_ Yuuri hears the words he doesn’t speak.

“I thought we were playing a game?” Yuuri asks, somehow managing to keep his voice steady and his playing error-free.

“Mm. How right you are.” Victor is moving again, and now he is close enough that Yuuri can hear his breathing, feel his soft breath tickling his skin, close enough that it would only take one small movement for it to be covered by Victor’s lips.

Yuuri startles as a kiss is planted on the tip of his nose, but he doesn’t lose himself just yet. Even as Victor starts trailing kisses from his cheek, down his jawline, then his chin, before he captures Yuuri’s lips with his own.

Yuuri’s fingers come down hard on the next note, and he can practically hear Victor’s grin as his glasses are removed. “If you mess up one more time then it’s game over.”

Yuuri can’t help but desperately want to lose.

He picks up the piece again, and at the same time Victor reclaims his lips. Yuuri never even stood a chance, especially as Victor runs his hand over Yuuri’s exposed chest, until he finds a nipple and pinches. Yuuri moans his surprise into Victor’s mouth, and their game is quickly forgotten.

Victor continues to kiss Yuuri, and Yuuri lets himself melt into the warm lips moving against his own, and the hands running up and down his body. He arches into Victor’s touch, taking his hands from the piano keys to try and pull Victor down onto him. At Yuuri’s insistent tugging, he dismounts from the top of the piano.

“I win,” Victor says with a triumphant grin as he takes a seat on Yuuri’s lap. He drapes his arms behind Yuuri’s neck and kisses him hard, and Yuuri moans as their tongues intertwine. He eagerly returns the affection, until Victor takes a break from their kisses and switches to sucking bruises onto Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri lets his head fall back to give him access and pants. “It doesn’t feel like I’ve lost.”

Victor covers the newly marked skin with a quick kiss and hums, satisfied. “But you still did lose. So you have to do what I say.”

“And what’s that?” Yuuri asks somewhat breathlessly.

Victor looks up, meeting Yuuri’s gaze with dilated pupils and a light flush on his cheeks. “I want you to fuck me on top of this piano.”

As Yuuri eagerly reclaims Victor’s lips in a wordless agreement, he can only think about the fact that Victor really did go out and buy a grand piano for Yuuri just to fulfill a fantasy. Though that’s not to say that Yuuri is unhappy about it. Not in the slightest.

They continue to kiss. Yuuri is distinctly made aware of Victor's arousal as he rolls his hips against Yuuri’s to rile him up. Each brush off their clothed erections sends electricity coursing through his body as Yuuri meets his thrusts and seeks out that pleasurable friction, wanting more of Victor. He pulls Victor’s robe down further, the material sliding off his shoulders completely to reveal his nipples, which Yuuri doesn’t hesitate to show his attention to.

Victor gasps out Yuuri’s name, biting back a whine by sinking his teeth into his lower lip, and Yuuri continues to play with the nubs until they harden under his ministrations and Victor is writhing in his lap.

“Where’s the lube?” Yuuri asks.

“Bedroom,” Victor answers, panting. “Bedside table.”

Victor climbs off and allows Yuuri to get up, and Yuuri immediately mourns the loss of contact. He makes sure to hurry back, and when he returns to the living room, his heart stutters in his chest as his blood rushes south so fast that for a very terrifying second Yuuri actually thinks he’s going to pass out. The sight that greets him is similar to the one Yuuri had first come home to, only now Victor is no longer covered by his robe. Instead it’s spread out underneath Victor as he lays on top of the piano, entirely exposed, on display and all for Yuuri’s taking.

Yuuri is quick to discard his own clothes, tossing them on the floor without a second thought as he climbs on top of the instrument and takes his position over Victor. He cups Victor’s cheek, runs his hands over his chest, able to feel the flush on both parts of his body and relishing in the feeling, before he swoops down to kiss him again.

Their kisses have lost any semblance of finesse they might have held before. It’s a mess of tongues and panting breaths that has Yuuri drowning in desire, while Victor is already submerged completely. A steady stream of moans flow from his lips as Yuuri takes him apart. He’s mostly content to keep his eyes closed but when they open to meet Yuuri’s gaze, they’re clouded with lust.

It’s then, with Victor’s hazy eyes locked onto his, that Yuuri reaches down to Victor’s cock and delivers a few strokes of relief. The reaction is immediate, with Victor making a gorgeous sound somewhere between a hiss and a gasp as his hips rock upwards into Yuuri’s hand. His eyes flutter shut again, and his head falls back. Yuuri’s name escapes his lips in a breathless plea, and Yuuri once again finds himself in awe of the fact that he is able to draw such reactions from Victor, able to reduce him to a quivering, shaking, needy mess, begging for a touch that only Yuuri can give.

A touch that, with pleasure, Yuuri will deliver.

He coats his fingers, and when he at last pushes past the ring of muscle, he’s met with a sigh from Victor and surprisingly little resistance from his inner walls.

“Victor,” Yuuri exhales, his cock giving a twitch at the thought that Victor must have prepared himself ahead of time

“I couldn't stop thinking about it,” Victor confesses breathlessly as Yuuri continues to work him open. Even if he appears to be ready, Yuuri would never want to risk hurting him. He adds another finger and pushes deeper. _“Nn!_ You looked so good at that photoshoot. I just couldn't get it out of my head...”

“I _knew_ that was what this was about,” Yuuri says, mostly to himself.

Victor manages what sounds like a laugh. “Can you blame me? With how good you looked in that suit, your hair slicked back and your glasses on… it was killing me to hold back, to not pull you down onto me right then and there.”

Yuuri remembers all too well the hungry glances Victor had been sending Yuuri’s way. While Yuuri was originally unsure of the design of the suit put on him, the fit was undeniably a good one. It hugged him in all the right places, lengthening his legs, complimenting his toned arms, his broad back and shoulders. And while having his hair slicked back was a common practice he did for on-ice performances, having it paired with his glasses onーan idea suggested by one of the stylistsーhad Victor nearly picking his jaw up off of the floor.

Yuuri had known the minute he had seen his reflection in the mirror that he would be attracting Victor’s full attention, for better or for worse. And as per Yuuri’s assumptions, there was definitely talk about getting Victor some water, what with how _thirsty_ he looked. Especially with the way he reclined on the sleek black surface of the piano, holding a violin to his chest as if he desperately wished it was somethingーor rather someoneーelse. Yuuri could do nothing but direct a somewhat sheepish glance at the camera as if to apologize for his fiance’s dramatic antics, all the while trying to ignore how unfairly appealing Victor looked in his own clothes, with those dress pants that brought attention to those delectable thighs, among other things, and Victor’s posture broadcasting how badly he wanted Yuuri to take him.

Yuuri leans in close so his lips are hovering near the shell of Victor’s ear. “I'll tell you a secret,” he whispers, a sly smile curving on his lips at the thought of what he’s about to confess. “I thought about it too.”

Before Victor can come up with a response to that, Yuuri curls his fingers and drags them against Victor’s sweet spot, causing him to cry out.

Yuuri has had his fill of teasing and being teased. He withdraws his fingers and quickly slicks himself up, and is just about to push in when a sudden thought hits him.

“Will the piano hold out weight?” Yuuri asks, the dominant eros driving him momentarily overshadowed by worry. “Since we’ll be… moving?”

Victor merely laughs. “Yuuri, for the money I spent on this thing, I can assure you it will not break so easily.” He reaches a hand up to cup Yuuri’s cheek and smiles. “Though I do encourage you to try and break _me,”_ Victor says, and that's all the invitation Yuuri needs.

Yuuri thrusts in all the way in a single stroke, gasping at the feeling of Victor’s walls fluttering to accommodate him. He means to give Victor a second to adjust but the man under him isn’t having it. “God, Yuuri, please move! I need you so bad!”

He already looks like a mess, and Yuuri is more than happy to mess him up further. He pulls out slowly, then snaps his hips forwards, starting a fast and steady rhythm that has Victor moaning underneath him as he loses himself to the bouncing fuck Yuuri is delivering. The sounds of their sex fills the air like music, though Victor’s vocalizations are much more enticing than the simple notes Yuuri was playing on the piano earlier.

Victor isn’t the only one enjoying their current position. Although Victor had been the one to put these events into motion, Yuuri was not lying when he had confessed to wanting to fuck Victor on that piano at the photoshoot. While he would never do something like that so openly in public, the thoughts still simmered in the back of his mind, so being able to live out that fantasy now has moans spilling from his lips that mirror Victor’s.

“So good,” Yuuri keens at the immense amount of pleasure. He had been careful to prepare Victor, but his walls are still so tight, the perfect sheath around Yuuri’s cock, as if it were made just for him. “So beautiful for me.” Beautiful is an understatementーVictor is a work of art. His eyes are squeezed shut and his hair a mess from when Yuuri had tangled his fingers in the strands. With each invading thrust, his cock bounces untouched against his stomach. Every push and pull in and out has Yuuri feeling almost as wrecked as the man underneath him looks.

“More,” Victor begs. “I know you can fuck me harder than that. Come on, give it to me.”

Yuuri swallows hard, his cock twitching inside of Victor’s warmth, and Victor can definitely feel it if the shuddery sigh he lets out is any indication. Yuuri obediently pushes in with more force until Victor is crying out again, and his body starts to move up the instrument from the force of the thrusts.

Not wanting to push Victor over the edge (the literal edge of the piano, that is), he pulls out, drawing a whine from Victor. Yuuri pays him little mind. He readjusts himself so he’s sitting on the piano, and Victor gets the idea and happily climbs into his lap.

When he sinks down and impales himself on Yuuri’s cock, his eyes screw shut in pleasure and a deep moan escapes him before he starts moving. Yuuri can only sit back and watch, content to let Victor do most of the work as he raises his hips and drops them down again and again. Only once Victor’s moans start to climb higher and higher does Yuuri start to meet his thrusts. He pushes his hips up to meet the downward grind of Victor, and he's rewarded with another sharp cry.

Embarrassment becomes lost to pleasure and the overwhelming desire to watch the man in his lap fall apart. “Is this what you were thinking about, Vitya?” Yuuri whispers in Victor’s ear. “You wanted my cock inside of you while I make you moan and come?”

“Yes,” Victor pants out. “Yuuri, fuck, please, yesー!”

Feeling close to the edge himself, Yuuri decides it’s time to end this. He reaches for Victor’s cock, hard and dripping, and begins to jerk at it. Victor makes a deliciously broken sound in Yuuri’s ear as he tightens his grip on Yuuri, breath hitching, and then his muscles clamp down hard on the length inside of him as he comes with a sharp cry and Yuuri’s name on his lips. Semen splatters between both their stomachs, and Yuuri keeps on thrusting through it, moaning as Victor’s muscles continue to spasm around his cock until he too reaches orgasm.

When Yuuri comes back to himself, Victor is breathing heavily as he eases himself off of Yuuri. The coolness on his sweaty skin is sudden and unpleasant, but is quickly remedied as Victor pulls Yuuri to lay down with him on the piano with him as they curl up against each other and bathe in the afterglow of sex.

Yuuri is the first to break the silence: “I really like the piano.”

Victor voices his agreement in the form of a blissed out hum. “It was worth every penny.”

“You never did tell me how much it cost,” Yuuri points out.

“Never too much when it comes to you,” Victor is quick to reply.

Yuuri knows from past experiences that he won’t get any further answers from Victor. But he sees no problem with that. So Yuuri just sighs, happy and content, and looks forward to the next time he and Victor decide to use their new piano to make some music.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* I love my bois so much ♡♡♡
> 
> Please please _please_ drop a kudos and especially a comment if you enjoyed this! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
